


Sexy Boy

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Corpses, Fanvids, M/M, Rebirth, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Moi aussi un jour je serai beau comme un dieu</em>. (One day too, I will be handsome like a god.) </p><p>Cover of "Sexy Boy" by The Fallen Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Footage from Hannibal 2x08, including explicit gore, dead animals, exposed internal organs, some high contrast footage.

Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link.

Permanent link (right-click save): **[26 MB mp4](http://mresundance.com/vids/hannibal/%20mre_sexy%20boy.zip)**

**[26 MB mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eiep5tkhb7nh5af/mre_sexy_boy.zip)**  
**[15 MB mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7yvjkk8k9x01g53/mre_sexy_boy_sm.zip)**

<https://vimeo.com/92466440>

Password: sexyboy

Also on Youtube: <http://youtu.be/wu-T34_SR0Y>

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> French:  
> Sexy Boy Sexy Boy  
> Ou sont tes hèros aux corps d'athlètes  
> Ou sont tes idoles mal rasèes, bien habillèes  
> Sexy Boy Sexy Boy
> 
> English:  
> Sexy Boy Sexy Boy  
> Where are your heroes with the bodies of athletes  
> Where are your badly-shaven, well-dressed idols  
> Sexy Boy Sexy Boy
> 
>    
>  **Notes**
> 
> This vid is the second of my "Fugue" vids, which are basically a series of small vids focused on specific themes, characters, or plot points. I am limiting my source to two episodes so I can maintain focus, and so I can work more on visuality in my vidding. I think of each vid as a short stream of conscious piece where I try to convey a tone, mood, theme, or character perspective in an episode, without feeling like I have to have a strictly linear or even coherent narrative in place. It's more about what the vid and the visuals feel like and how that conveys certain things. 
> 
> This is very much about Hannibal's perspective and feelings about Will in "Su-zakana" (episode 2x08) -- both how Hannibal is seduced by and uneasy about Will -- and how that unease and sense of "not knowing" what Will will do is also seductive to Hannibal. 
> 
> I also made a mashup of this vid set to a different cover of "Sexy Boy", by The Kinky Boys. You can watch it on [Vimeo (password:sexyboy)](https://vimeo.com/92467030) or [Youtube](http://youtu.be/Pja8877EwhY), or download a [26 MB mp4 from mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mjq9wmq32glfx0k/mre_sexy_boy_mashup.zip).


End file.
